Kartini ala 8b
by Yue Heartphilia
Summary: hari ini ada drama tentang kartini.. dan naruto cs akan membuat drama ini menjadi parodi yang sedikit gila.. bagaimana ceritanya..? Ps. cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. jangan dianggap serius. maap bad summary.. saya author baru...


First fic ni! Mohon maaf kalau banyak salahnya…

By: yue heartphilia

Disclimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : kagak ada..

Warning: OOC, tidak menggunakan bhs Indonesia yg baik&bener, garing, jayus, sedikit gila, dll..

Don't like don't read…

Happy reading…~

**Kartini Ala 8b..**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan! Mengapa..? karena hari ini adalah hari tidak ada pelajaran sama sekali. Menyenangkan..? tentu saja! Kapan lagi bisa ke sekolah ketemu teman-teman yang sejenis sama kita (sama-sama berisik dan freak), terus ngobrol ampe teriak-teriak tanpa diganggu. Menyenangkan bukan..?

tapi, sepertinya hari ini terlihat tidak menyenangkan bagi anak-anak 8B. kenapa? Karena mereka sangking senangnya sampai lupa kalau hari ini ada drama tentang kartini.

"hoi! Hari ini kita ada drama loh! Gimana nih? Naskah nya siapa yang buat?" temari benar-benar pusing dengan teman-temannya. Gimana enggak? Tiap kali diskusi tentang drama topiknya bisa mencong jauh banget dari topik asli nya.

"kayaknya ga ada yang buat deh.. udah.. santai aja.. kita kan udah pro!" balas naruto disertai dengan cekikikan. Temari hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Perilaku Naruto yang susah diajak bicara serius lah salah satu penghambat mengapa naskah mereka gak jadi-jadi.

"santai sih santai.. tapi gimana dengan dramanya? Kita itu bakal tampil kurang dari dua jam loh!" jelas temari pada semua temannya. Siapakah teman-teman yang ikut drama? Mereka adalah naruto, kiba, sakura, kakuzu, hidan, ino, sasori, gaara, dan kakashi(di fic ini critanya kakashi juga murid).

"tapi temari bener. Ini drama mau gimana..?"tanya sakura mendukung kata-kata temari.

"kita bikin suaminya si kartini di santet aja!" kata hidan cekikikan.

" bener tuh! Kita bikin ni drama lucu selucu-lucunya!" balas naruto pada hidan. Sekarang keduanya sedang bermain kayak orang agak autiz.

"ya ya ya.. whatever, jadi ntar jalan ceritanya gimana?" Tanya gaara

"gini-gini.. jadi pertama kan waktu si kartini lahir, terus, suatu hari dia dikejer sama anjing, terus ditolongin sama seseorang, terus si kartini jatuh cinta sama tu orang. Lalu, suatu hari bpaknya kartini mau jodohin dia sama orang belanda1, terus si kartini tolak, terus tu orang belanda kesel mau nyantet cowok yang disukai sama si kartini, terus dia ke dukun santet….." naruto nyerocos terus sampai si temari menghentikannya.

"tungu.. eh ino! Tulis!" kata temari sambil melanjutkan mendengar cerita gila si naruto. setelah selesai, mereka pun latihan sekali, lalu beberapa menit kemudian mereka naik panggung.

" mari kita lihat persembahan drama kelas 8B! 'Kartini ala 8B'!" kata MC menyambut acara tersebut.

Tokoh:

Narrator: temari

Orang belanda 1: kiba

Orang belanda 2: naruto

Dukun: hidan

Jin: kakuzu

laki-laki yang disukai oleh kartini: gaara

Kartini: sakura

Ortu kartini: sasori dan Ino

Pak haji: kakashi.

N: Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pasangan yang telah lama menantikan seorang buah hati. Lalu, suatu hari si istri mengandung dan melahirkna seorang anak perempuan.

Sasori: bu, anak kita gimana? (logat jawa)

Ino: baik pak! Kita namain sopo ya..? (sambil gendong bayi)

Sasori: emmm dono? Tono? Yono..? siapa ya..?

Ino: pak, Itu mah nama anak laki-laki..

Sasori: ehh.. emang anak kita apa..? perempuan ya..?

Ino: (super sebel) iya perempuan.. jadi namanya siapa..? (nahan emosi)

Sasori:.. kita namain kartini aja bu! Tapi kartono juga boleh.. apa lita namain parto aja? Atau yoyo..?

Ino: udah namanya kartini aja! kamu senengkan kartini? (sambil memandang bayi kartini yang tidur dan tersenyum..)

N: Kartini pun tumbuh menjadi anak perempuan yang manis. Beruntunglah ayahnya seorang bangsawan, sehingga dia boleh bersekolah. Pada zaman itu, hanya pria dan anak orang kaya/ bangsawa yang boleh bersekolah. Dan kartini termasuk salah satunya. Pada suatu hari, kartini beru pulang sekolah dan melihat seekor anjing.

Sakura: anjing itu terlihat galak.

Si anjing menatap kartini dengan tatapan menakutkan..

Sakura: hei anjing! Apa lu liat-liat!

Sepertinya anjing itu merasa tersinggung lalu marah dan akhirnya mengejar kartini. mengejar kartini..

Sakura: gyaaa! Tolong! (sambil lari-lari)

Lalu datanglah seorang pemuda menolong kartini ..

Gaara: hiaattt! (menendang anjing itu lalu anjing itu pun kabur.)

Sakura: makasih ya udah bantuin aku.

Gaara: sama-sama.

N: sejak saat itu, mereka menjadi teman baik, lalu tanpa sadar, kartini jatuh cinta pada pemuda tersebut. Suatu hari…

Sasori(bapak kartini): kartini! Kartono! Yono! Tono!

Sakura: hadohh.. be, nama saya kartini! Jangan ganti nama saya sesuka hati babe!

Sasori: iya iya terserah.. bapak mau tunangin kamu sama dia (menunjuk kearah kiba)

Kiba terpesona dengan kecantikan kartini. Tapi kartini terlihat kaget melihat wajah kiba..

Sakura: OMG! gak mau! Pokoknya kartini gak mau dijodohin!

Sasori: memangnya kenapa sih..?

Sakura: habis mukannya kayak muka anjing galak yang waktu itu ngejar aku! (digolok kiba fc)

Kiba: (sotoy banget tu cewek! Siapa tadi namanya! Kartini! Sialan tu cewek! Pake bilang muka gua kayak anjing lagi!)

Sasori: mau mukanya kayak anjing kek! Kayak siput kek! pokoknya kamu harus mau!

Kartini: gak mau! Dia kan jelek! Gak mau! gak mau! (kartini berlari ke kamarnya)

Kiba: heh pak! Sekali lagi lu bilang muka gua kayak doggy gua tonjok lu! (super marah)

Sasori: iya tuan, maap atuh.

Kiba: oh ya.. terus kenapa tu anak lu kagak mau ditunangin sama gua?

Sasori: sepertinya karena temannya yang bernama gaara..

Kiba: siapa tuh gaara..?

Sasori: itu loh, anak desa sebelah yang suka pake eyeliner itu… (dililit pasir sama gaara)

Kiba: Hah! Pak, kok sanaklu seleranya sama sekong(banci) (author diceburin ke lautan pasir sama gaara)? Udah lah.. liat aja ntar.. (dia keluar dari rumah sasori)

Sasori: hati-hati di jalan tuan! (sambil melambai-lambai..)

N: Tunangan kartini (kiba) merasa sangat marah dengan kartini. Bayangin! Masa muka nya yang seganteng david archie(#HOEK!) dibilang kayak anjing! akhirnya dia mencurahkan segala emosinnya pada temannya, si naruto.

Kiba: nar! Tadi tu cewek, si kartini nyebelikan banget! Masa dia bilang muka gua yang ganteng ini kayak anjing! Dia aja gak ngaca kalau dia itu mukanya jidat semua! Terus dia pake acara nolak dijodohin sama gue lagi! Dasar jidat!

Naruto: sabar saudara! Sabar! Kata pepatah! Orang sabar itu..

Kiba: apa! Mukanya lebar? Jidatnya lebar! Pantatnya lebar! Apa!

Naruto: duitnya lebar deh! Puas tuan! Eh be te we, kenapa tu cewek nolak lu..? apa segitu jelekkah lu sehinggah tu cewek ga mau sama lu..?

Kiba: hahaha Sike lu! Kalau kata bapaknya sih gara-gara temennya yang namanya gaara.. kenal gak..?

Naruto: gaara..? gaara yang suka pake eyeliner itu..?

Kiba: iya! Sial banget tu orang! Pingin bikin perhitungan gua sama tu orang!

Naruto: ahh! Gimana kalau kita pake jin, santet cowok yang disukai sama si kartini itu?

Kiba: great Idea! Tapi lu tau tempat nyanyet dimana..?

Naruto: tau! Ayo ikut gua!

N: Dengan begitu sekarang kiba dan naruto pergi ke rumah dukun yang terkenal di sekitar itu, yaitu si dukun Hidan.

Kiba: ini rumah dukunnya?

Naruto: iya.

Tok tok tok..

Hidan: iya ini siapa….

Kiba: ahh! Lu kan yang nyewa tanah sama gua terus belum bayar setoran 3 bulan!

Hidan: pak! Mohon kasih saya waktu lagi pak! Saya janji bakal bayar!

Kiba: oke. Sekarang saya dengar situ itu dukun.

Hidan: iya pak.. kenapa..?

Kiba: saya minta jin..

(hidan masuk ke rumahnya lalu keluar dan memberikan celana jeans buteknya pada kiba)

Kiba: ….. braakk.(membuang celana jeans tersebut) gua ga minta celana jeans! Gua minta jin! Genie! Genie!

Hidan: ohh dikirain celana jeans.. kalau celana jeans saya Cuma punya satu pak! Bekas bapak saya lagi! oke! Silakan masuk! Tunggu sebentar..

(naruto dan kiba masuk ke rumah dukun hidan, hidan keluar dari suatu ruangan)

Hidan: jadi, bapak mau jin yang mana?

Kiba: jangan panggil saya bapak! Panggil saya tuan!

Hidan: iya iya.. jadi tuan mau jin yang mana?

Kiba: maksud mu..?

Hidan: mau jin yang dari desa atau dari kota? Kalau yang dari desa, jin nya bego. Kalau yang dari kota jin nya tamatan s3. Kalau yang dari desa jin nya harganya 10.000 rupiah, kalau yang dari kota jinnya harganya 10 juta.

Kiba: hmm… saya mau yang dari kota!

hIdan: oke. Bayarnya mau gimana..? cash..?

kiba: oke! (buka dompet, Cuma ada 500 perak) yah ga ada duit..

Hidan: beeehhh…

Kiba: bayar pake kartu kerdit bisa?

Hidan: bisa! (dikasih kartu sama kiba) plaakk..(dia nyopotin spatunya terus ternyata di bawah sepatunya ada alat buat bayar kartu kredit…) nih udah terima kasih.

Kiba: mana jin nya?

Hidan: nih.(kasih botol ke kiba) eh bentar.. saya ajarin cara pakenya.

Caranya:

Gosok-gosok botolnya, tunggu sampe jinnya keluar

Kalo jin nya gak keluar juga, kocok-kocok botolnya

Kalo jin nya tetep gak keluar, buka botolnya terus teriak "WOI! KELUAR!"

Tiba tiba dari dalam botol keluar suara..

"silahkan masukan 1000 untuk sekali teransaksi, dan 3000 untuk teransaksi selanjutnya…"

Kiba &naruto cengo

Hidan: maaf tuan tuan, tapi sepertinya jin ini matre. "WOI JIN! KALAU LU GAK KELUAR GAK BAKAL GUA KASIH DUIT JAJAN LAGI LU!"

Lalu keluar suara dari dalam botol lagi..

"sabodo amat.. silakan masukan 1000 sekali transaksi atau jangan pake jasa saya, dan masukan uang 5000 karena telah mambangunkan saya.."

Hidan: ohh.. gitu.. yah udah.. ntar botol lu gua rebus sampai mateng..

Lalu keluarlah asap dan POOFFF ga terlihat apapun…

Kiba: mana jin nya?

Hidan: hoi jin! Dimana lu?

Jin: (endap endap..) ciluk BAAAAAAA!

Kiba, Hidan, naruto: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jin: wahai manusia.. kok lu semua kaget sii..? kenapa..?

Naruto: gila! Ni jin mainnya ciluk ba.. kayak bayi aja…

Jin: berisik lu! Jadi, kenapa ente-ente membangunkan saya dari hibernasi saya..? saya itu telah tertidur dari 1000 tahun yang lalu dan hampir mencetak rekor 'jin yang tidak pernah dipakai' alias useless, dan dalam sekejap ente-ente membuat saya batal membuat rekor baru 'jin paling useless'. Uhh.. sebel deh sama ente-ente!

Naruto: Hiiieee…. Jinnya kayak sekong! Najong!

Hidan: heh jin, ni ada yang mau minta jasa lu…

Jin: oh gitu toh… jadi saya beri tiga permintaan!

Kiba: enggak! Lima!

Jin: empat deh…

Kiba: dua!

Naruto: heh kiba! Lu mau main tebak-tebakan angka atau apa sih? Buruan!

Kiba: iya maap maap. Jadi 5 permintaan…?

Jin: oke! Satu permintaan 3000.

Kiba: weh dukun! Kok jin lu matre banget sih!

Hidan: mana saya tahu. Seingat saya, dia memang sangat matre, bahkan lebih matre dan lebih korup dari gayus tambunan.

Jin: buruan! Gua jem 4 ntar ada jumpa fans! Satu permintaan deh.. Gratis.. kalau mau lagi bayar 5000 dan terus meningkat 25 perak tiap detik.

Kiba: najong! Mana ada yang mau jadi fans lu (Di gebukin sama hidan) ya udah deh.. satu pemintaan. Lu santet orang yang bernama gaara.

Jin: Cuma nyantet doang? Oke!

N: lalu, suatu hari kartini akan kawin…

Penghulu(naruto) : ikuti kata-kata saya ya… saya terima nikah dan kawinnya kartini binti-tan dengan seperangkat alat selam(digebukin rame-rame) dibayar nyicil…

Gaara: (dengan terpaksa..)saya terima nikah dan kawinnya kartini binti-tan dengan seperangkat alat selam dibayar nyicil…

Penghulu: sah?

Semua: sah!

Tiba-tiba…

Kiba: itu orang nya!

Jin: oke! (baca mantra)

Byuuusshhhh…

Gaara: aaakkhhh! (sambil memegangi jantungnya)

Sakura: gaara! (histeris)

Gaara kemudian mati, lalu orang belanda itu pun kabur ke tempat si dukun..

Kiba: makasih ya dukun!

Hidan: sama-sama! Be te we uang tunggakan saya di lunasin satu bulan ya… (memohon)

Kiba: cih.. ya sudah.. saya pulang dulu ya…

N: tanpa sengaja, pak haji kakashi pun menyaksikan yang terjadi tadi.

Kakashi : bertobat lah nak! Ngapain pake jin-jin segala! Kalian itu harus mencontoh orang seperti saya yang baik cute dan suka menolong! (najong! –di sharingan kakashi-)

Hidan: heh pak haji! Suka-suka orang dong! Gimana kalau kita tanding kuat! Kalau lu menang, gua berenti jadi dukun! Tapi kalau lu kalah, lu kasih duit lu ke gua!

kakashi: oke! Ayo keluarkan jurusmu!

Hidan: heh jin! Keluar!

kakashi: hiaattt (mengeluarkan tenaga dalam)

Lalu akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan jurus…

Tapi tiba-tiba tukang getuk yang biasanya nyetel lagu dangdut sembari jualan lewat…

_Stop kau mencuri hatiku hatiku.. stop kau mencuri hatiku… _

Tiba-tiba mereka malah dangdutan.. sampai mereka sadar kalau mereka lagi bertarung..

Hidan: eh.. kita lagi bertarung ya..?

kakashi: eh.. iya ya..? masa sih..

Hidan: gua juga lupa tuh.. tapi gua rasa kita lagi bertarung..

kakashi: oh.. iya ia..? ya sudah! Kita mulai bertarung!

Hidan: ayo! Eh.. ayo! HIAAAATTT… (keluar tenaga dalam..)

Kakashi: CIAAATTT….(keluar tenaga dalam..)

Kakashi : bapalusensei!

Hidan: anakluyoga!

CIIIINNNGGGG… BLEPAARRRR.. DAASSSHHH…

N: karena menurut mitos yang benar selalu menang, akhirnya pak haji pun menang melawan si dukun. Si dukun itu sebenarnya hampir mati, tapi beruntunglah si pak haji lagi banyak duit, jadi bisa nolong si dukun. Si dukun sekarang udah gak jadi dukun lagi karena kalah taruhan. Suatu hari..

Naruto: gua mau santet tu cowok yang udah ngambil cewek gue! (sambil jalan ke rumah si mantan dukun hidan)

Tok tok tok…

hIdan: iya ada apa ya..?

Naruto: gua mau santet orang!

Hidan: tapi maap ya.. saya udah gak jadi dukun lagi…

Naruto: yaahhh.. kok kamu gitu sihhh.. uhhh.. uhhhhh…

Hidan: iyahh.. aku emang gitu…. Hehe hehe hehe

Naruto: kok kamu gak jadi dukun lagi sih.. ihhh dasar nyebelin (pake gaya bicara sekong/banci)

Hidan: kan aku udah berenti jadi dukun… hehehe…

Naruto: uhhh… dasar nyebelin!

N: akhirnya kartini berhasil membangun sekolah khusus anak perempuan. Dia pun menjadi sukses. Pada suatu hari…

Tok tok tok…

Sakura: iya masuk…

Hidan: permisi bu.. saya mau melamar pekerjaan..

Sakura: oh.. oke.. boleh liat rapot nya…?

Hidan: silakan (sambil kasih rapotnya..)

Sakura: (melihat rapot tersebut..) wah… rapotnya.. rapotnya…

Hidan:…?

Sakura: raponya warna warni ya! Ini warna merah, ini pink.. ini biru tua ke ungu-unguan… (geleng-geleng)

Hidan: hehehe (cengar cengir)

Sakura: tingkat pendidikan mu sampai mana..?

Hidan: s3 bu..

Sakura: wah.. baguss…

Hidan: iya bu s3.. sd, smp sma..

Sakura: APA! Kena tipu saya! Ga jadi! Kamu tidak diterima di sini!

N: begitulah akhir cerita ini. Terima kasih…

Wiiii…~ akhirnya satu fic gila bin ga jelas telah selesai…

mohon maaf bila ada (banyak) salah kata dan kalau humornya terlihat tidak lucu(karena saya pun merasa tidak lucu..) dan Maklum, saya bikinnya ngebut (Cuma dua hari) dari pakai otak sampai tidak pakai otak (#plakkk).. sebenarnya ini cerita udah pernah saya post di blog saya yang sekarang sudah terlantar.

Ini cerita berdasarkan kisah nyata kok (yang sudah saya tambah-tambahin menjadi lebih alay..). Ini adalah drama kelas saya (kelas 8b) yang anak-anaknya terkenal dengan keburukannya, yaitu berisik, bokep, autis, dan kocak.

Yaa… ini lah akhir kata dari saya.. Boleh minta review…?


End file.
